Todo por lo que viví
by Mistral-black
Summary: Este es un Hermy&Sevy, ¿cuántos problemas lleva la adolescencia? ¿enamorarse? ¿llorar por cualquier motivo? o... caer en la anorexia?chap 4!¡un cap más largo k el anterior! XD
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa! es mi primer Fanfic sobre esta pareja, y bueno quisiera decirles que esto ha sido una idea despues de que en clase nos pusieron un video sobre la bulimia, y bueno, se me encendió la lucecita.

Aviso que todos los personajes pertenezen a JKRowling, nuestra gran ídola.

Pido que dejen Revews, porque segun la cantidad que reciva seguiré con la historia o no.

Besos a todos, y disfruten del primer capi! ( aunque al principio pense solo en hacer uno XD

**Todo por lo que viví**

Se sentía tosser bruscamente, venía del baño de chicas en el que había Myrtle la llorona, la gente que pasaba por delante de la puerta del baño creía que Myrtle se había vuelto afonica de tanto llorar.

Pero nadia sabia que cuando la supuesta "Myrtle" dejaba de tosser salía una chica del baño, una chica de sexto curso, con el pelo castaño y espeso, ojos marrones y cada vez más delgada.

"Hermione!" oía ella a lo lejos "Hermione! Estás aquí?"

Hermione se sobresaltó, se estaba quedando dormida encima de sus apuntes de encantamientos y de milagro no tiró todo el zumo de calabaza por encima de ellos.

"Qué?" exclamó la chica de ojos castaños " Qué pasa Ginny! Quien se ha muerto?" eso último lo dijo con una muy disimulada ironia.

"Ultimamente estás en otro mundo" dijo Ginny sentandose a su lado preocupada " te ves muy pálida y delgada…" eso ultimo lo dijo con los ojos brillantes " apenas comes y…"

"Ya te dije Ginny" la cortó Hermione " es por los estudios que ando un poco estresada, además soy ayudante de dos profesores " dijo para completar su argumento a favor.

Ginny se mordió el labio preocupada, tenía el presentimiento que Hermione le estaba ocultando algo, pero le habia insistido tantas veces que eran los estudios que ya no sabía como sacarle la verdad

"Bueno" dijo finalmente derrotada Ginny cogiendo sus libros para dirijirse a su primera clase de la mañana, encantamientos " Me voy… a ver si Harry y Ron averiguan realmente que te pasa" dijo eso con un susurro.

Hermione empezó a jugar con su bacon, no tenía hambre… todo eso era grasa… grasa que ella quería suprimir de su dieta… frunció el ceño. Pero al instante divisó a Harry y a Ron a lo lejos que le dedicaban una sonrisa y un bostezo de buenos dias.

"Qué tal Hermione!" dijo Ron sentándose a su lado " desayunaste ya?" preguntó alcanzando a la safata con huevo frito que tenia más cerca.

"Sí" mintió Hermione con una sonrisa " además estaba terminando los informes que me pidió que hiciera el profesor Flitchwicht…" dijo emocionada mostrandoles los informes.

"Ah… que… que… divertido no? " dijo Harry poniendose la primera tostada de la mañana en la boca.

"Oye… ultimamente te ves muy delgada y tienes cara enfermiza" alegó Ron dando ahora un sorbo de leche.

"Yo? Nada, serán los estudios, pero tranquilos" dijo ella sonriendo y para cambiar de tema dijo " mañana es dia de ir a Hogsmade verdad?"

"Si!" exclamó Harry " Ya tengo ganas de ir, la primera salida a Hogsmade del año!"

Hermione sonrió, se alegraba que Harry por fin hubiera superado lo de Sirius, aunque ella personalmente pensaba que Sírius había muerto con mucho honor, Harry, en las cartas que se habian enviado durante el verano albergaba que había muerto por un golpe bajo de Bellatrix.

"Y bien!" dijo Ron " qué nos toca a primera hora? " preguntó mirando el horario, de repente su cara pasó a un color verde muy feo.

"Por la cara que pones creo que tenemos pociones no?" dijo Hermione revisando los libros y buscando el de pociones.

"Oh, mierd…" empezó Harry pero algo le interrumpió, Luna se puso a su lado para contarle algo que ni Ron ni Hermione pudieron oir ni se preouparon de hacerlo.

Minutos después se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras, donde aún solo había algunos alumnos de Slytherin (entre ellos Malfoy) que les dedicaron una amable sonrisa sarcastica.

Se colocaron los tres al final del aula (como hacian de costumbre menos cuando les castigaba Snape) y sacaron sus libros.

Aunque estaban en Septiembre el aula tenia una aura fría y oscura (como de costumbre) pero más de lo normal esa vez, y aunque ya llevaban algunos dias de clase y Harry y Ron puedieron sacarse el excelente en pociones bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione sabian que esa no era la primera vez que el aula estaba asi.

A Hermione le empezó a rodar la cabeza por el exceso de frío y se sentía sin fuerzas, pero no queria que ni Ron ni Harry lo notasen. Sólo esperaba que el infeliz de Snape llegase de una vez para poder encender el fuego de los calderos y calentarse un poco.

A la hora en punto Snape cruzó la puerta con su paso majestuoso, ágil y silencioso, y sin decir un "buenos dias alumnos" les hizo abrir la página 27 de su libro de pociones.

" La poción de la enfermedad " dijo susurrante y clavando sus ojos negros a los alumnos intimidandolos " alguien puede decirme algo sobre ella?"

Naturalmente, sólo Hermione levantó la mano.

Snape le hizo tal mirada a Hermione que cualquier otro alumno hubiera identificado como un "Baje la mano, necia" pero Hermione no percivió su mirada porque empezaba a verlo todo borroso.

"Granger, iluminenos" dijo Snape girando la espalda a la clase.

"Profesor, la pocion de la enfermedad causa la enfermedad más proxima que podria tener a quien la ingiere, es decir, si una persona convive con gente que tiene una misma enfermedad, aunque esté vacunada se infecta. El ministerio de magia estubo apunto de hacerla ilegal porque alguien podria asesinar a una persona usando este metodo" finalizó bajando la mano aún un poco absente.

"Así pues, sigan las instrucciones de la pizarra" dijo agitando la varita, y al instante apareció su fina caligrafia inglesa en la pizarra narrando detalladamente los pasos para hacer la pocion, esto lo hizo como si Hermione no hubiera dado ninguna explicación.

Al instante todos se pusieron a trabajar, Hermione tenia al lado izquierdo a Ron y al lado derecho a Harry que escrutaban la pizarra por si había algun paso "trampa" que Snape había empezado a poner especialmente para Harry.

Hermione puso su caldero al fuego a precalentar durante cinco minutos como indicaba el primer paso, analizó la pizarra.

Precalienten su caldero durante 5 minutos.

Hecho.

2- Añadan una porción de acóninito de 13 centímetros trozeado en partes de 2 centímetros.

Hermione buscó en su mochila para buscar su antigua regla escolar, era de cuando tenía 11 años y aún la conservaba, estaba como el primer dia que la compró, tenia dibujos de unas flores, semejantes a los de Agatha Ruiz de la prada.

Hermione forzó la vista y notó que ya no distinguía la letra que había escrito en la pizarra. Movió la cabeza, para serenarse, pero en vez de eso se mareó más, así que paró y se hizo la nota mental de que en el próximo verano fuera al oculista.

Intentó mesurar el acónito, pero veía tres plantas de acónito a la vez y se empezó a plantear de que se estaba mareando en serio (N/A: Por fin!)

Qusio levantar la mano para pedir si podia ir a la infermeria, estaba empezando a perder el mundo de vista, y no le hacia mucha gracia hacer un espectaculo delante de toda la clase, y menos de Snape, que seguro que le chincharia al tema durante un mes, pero no tenia fuerzas ni para eso, asi que optó por coger un frasco para depositar el aconito que aun no habia sido cortado pero…

Crash! El flasco cayó al suelo con un sonido estridente de cristal.

Todos los de la clase se giraron para ver que sucedia, y vieron como Hermione intentaba levantarse como si estubiera medio ciega para intentar recoger el flasco, pero Snape se dirigió hacia allí con una agilidad sorprendente y estaba a punto de gritarle cuantos puntos le sacaria a Griffindor cuando Hermione, ya de pie (o casi) se desmayó de cara a él, y Snape la sujetó un poco confundido pero con fuerza.

"Dios mío Hermione!" exclamó Ron muy preocupado acercándose a una Hermione ahora desmayada en los brazos del profesor de Pociones, con Harry detrás igual de preocupado.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione se intentó levantar para recoger su fantastico estropizio, pero apenas había puesto los dos pies en el suelo frío de las masmorras que perdió el mundo de vista, lo ultimo que vió fue que Snape se le acercaba apresuradamente.

""""""""

"Malfoy, vigile la clase" ordenó Snape sin rodeos y sin mirarlo "voy a llevar a Granger a la infermeria"

"Nosotros vamos con usted!" dijo Harry y Ron asintió tragando saliva.

"Ustedes se quedan aquí, podrán verla a la hora del descanso" dijo algo nervioso Snape llevando en brazos a Hermione a paso ligero.

Avanzando por el castillo hacía la infermería Snape notó que Hermione estaba muy fría y al notar el contacto de sus manos con las de ella para comprovar la temperatura aceleró aun más el paso.

No tenía idea porque se preocupaba tanto, podria haber hecho que Potter y Weasley la llevaran y el habria podido seguir con su clase.

Agitó la cabeza hacia ambos lados y vió que por fin estaban en la infermeria, se adentró en ella y llamó la atención de Madame Pomfrey que estaba rellenando alguna cosa en su escritorio.

"Madame Pomfrey, esta alumna se desmayó en mi clase, puede ser un bajada de presión o algo más?" pidió Snape acomodando a Hermione en la litera.

" Déjeme ver…" se acercó a la chica que estaba fría y le tomó el pulso, luego le puso alguna cosa que Snape no identificó a la boca, pasaron unos segundos y le sacó.

Después de unos segundo de analizarlo Madame pomfrey asintió frotandose la barbilla y observano aun el material que le había depositado en la boca de la chica " me lo temía…" para sí misma " me lo temía…"

"El qué?" preguntó impaciente Snape " Sabe que le ocurre?"

"A esta chica le falta una cantidad de proteínas exagerada" dijo Madame Pomfrey seriamente mirándo a Hermione " tiene una alta cantidad de líquido en el cuerpo y bien… " calló.

"Eso significa que…? " le incitó Snape a que terminase la frase.

" Profesor Snape, esta chica es aronexica"

Continuará…

Espero que hayan disfrutado del Fanfic! Recuerden, si les gustó dejen un review que me hara mucha ilusion y me animara a seguir con la historia!  
Saludos o


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa! Gracias por los Reviews, me hizieron mucha ilusion, de verdad Me gustaria contestarlos:

Ana Florencia: A mi también me encanta esa pareja, la verdad no me parece tan rebuscada como la de Harry y Sevy, pero bueno XD Gracias ante todo por el Review y los ánimos, iré actualizando lo más rápido que pueda

Tercy-S-Scloe: Tienes razón sobre tu corrección, escribo demasiado rápido y no me atento a las faltas, a partir de ahora revisaré los capitulos más veces

Laia Bourne Black: He pensado en ir al foro, pero la verdad me da muchisima pereza, aun asi me pasaré para hechar un vistazo, gracias

**Todo por lo que viví**

**Capítulo II**

_Hermione notaba como unos brazos la rodeaban desde detras, abrió los ojos, pero no le sirvió de nada porque todo estaba oscuro, giró su rostro impaciente por conocer de quien eran esos brazos que la acurrucaban, pero siguió sin ver nada._

_De repente notó como la misma persona la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía hacia ella, Hermione levantó la mano para acariciar el rostro de la persona, al hacer eso notó como empezaba a jugar con su corbata para quitarsela y seguidamente ella buscaba los botones de su camisa…No le importaba quien era esa persona, estaba segura de conocerla y queria ser suya, entregarle todo lo que tenía. Cuando notó que se apoderaba con más deseo de ella, ahogó un gemido, notaba sus labios en sus pechos y le acariciaba todas las partes de su fina y blanca piel._

_Levantó la vista una vez más con la esperanza de descubrir el rostro de su amante, por fin pudo ver que quien la estaba abrazando era Severus Snape._

Hermione se despertó súbitamente en una cama de la infermeria y notó que estaba sudando mucho, se acarició la frente y luego se la golpeó como signo de culpavilidad, había tenido esos sueños antes… para ser exactos los tenía cada noche. Hermione tenía miedo de esos sueños (este había sido bastante más leve de lujuria que el resto), en parte porque no sabía que pensaría la gente si supiese que los tenía, y por otra significaba que era una lujuriosa perdida, o otra opción era que se había enamorado.

Ya lo había aceptado, extrañamente esos sueños también la relajaban, sabía que todos esos sentimientos que se habían acumulado en su corazón tenían que salir de algun modo, y que mejor forma que lo hizieran en el silencio de sus sueños.

A parte de los sueños Hermione tenía otro sitio donde guardar sus sentimientos, el diario que le había regalado su madre, un diario que vestía de terciopelo, allí expresaba su tristeza, obsesión y desesperación por algo que había crecido dentro de ella sin que ella misma se diera cuenta.

Lo que más dolía en el mundo… un amor no correspondido, no es que ya le hubiera dado calabazas, pero Hermione se imaginaba la reacción de su profesor si le hacía una declaración, seguramente al principio creería que era una broma del trío y después se burlaría de ella durante el resto de ahora, patética vida.

Por eso tenía esos problemas con la comida, porque lo que ella más quería no era una realidad, era un sueño, era algo que ya lo había convertido en un amor platónico total. Desde ese principio de curso había empezado a derrochar la comida, le provocaba un peso en el estómago que le recordaba al peso y la agonía de estar enamorada. Había días que compraba muchos dulzes y chocolatinas para después entre sollozos, lamentaciones y lágrimas bañadas en el sentimiento de culpabilidad, comérselas combulsivamente en la cama con dosel de su habitación compartida con cuidado a que nadie la oyese.

Se abrazó a sí misma, aún tenía que perder más peso, quería ser perfecta para su profesor, últimamente había notado que apenas la miraba o le dirigía la palabra y eso aún le dolía más y la hacía sentir complexidad en todo su cuerpo.

Y, como despertando de un sueño por segunda vez, abrió finalmente los ojos y vió, agitada los ojos de su profesor de pociones posados sobre los suyos.

")··············$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Snape pudo ver como la chica murmuraba su nombre en sueños, no sabía muy bien porque pero se había quedado para asegurarse de que podría despertarse, tenía miedo de no poder ver nuevamente esos ojos castaños mirarlo con interés y respeto.

Pero¿Porque repetia su nombre en sueños? Acaso estaba soñando algo estrictamente relacionado con el?

"Severus..." oyó que susurraba su alumna.

Tan perfecta, tan buena en todas las clases... y en la escuela de la vida había fracasado, había caído en una enfermedad que formaba parte de su etapa de la adolescencia, algo tan simple como no comer se había convertido en un infierno para ella.

Notó como la chica se sobresaltaba pero que aún tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba seguro que se había despertado, pero aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y Snape notó que sudaba exageradamente y respirada entrecortadamente.

Despues de unos minutos vió como la chica se incorporaba y abría los ojos, sus miradas se cruzaron, Snape la intentaba mirar con indiferencia, pero Hermione le miraba con más bien espanto. Nada más de mirarse por un segundo Hermione se cubrió totalmente con la manta dejando una parte de su frente al descubierto, la cual estaba exageradamente rojiza.

¿Acaso esa chiquilla sentía algo por él? Sacó esos pensamientos de su mente tan rápido como habían venido, de seguro que le había parecido a él.

Aún así no podía quitarse las palabras de Madame Pomfrey de la cabeza "_La señorita Granger es anorexica..."_

""$$$$$$$$$$&/

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, se ruborizó súbitamente y se cubrió el rostro con su manta. Estaba soñando, seguro que estaba soñando, cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza como intentando olvidar la imagen que se le había gravado en la mente, SU profesor mirandola, escrutandola de arriba abajo, lo peor esque no había tenido tiempo de descifrar su mirada.

"Hermione!" oyó a lo lejos a Ron y Harry pelearse con Madame Pomfrey para poder verla.

…_debo perder peso…_

"Ahora no pueden verla, tengo que hablar un asunto muy importante con ella" dijo más seriamente y aungustiada que nunca Madame Pomfrey.

…_no adelgazaré nunca a este paso…_

"Pero el profesor Snape nos dijo que podríamos verla en el descanso!" protestó Harry intentando argumentar su agonía civilizadamente, al oír el nombre de su profesor a Hermione le dio un vuelco al corazón y se descubrió, pero se cubrió nuevamente al encontrar otra vez a esos dos tuneles que la seguien azechando.

Madame Pomfrey se giró a ver a Hermione que se cubría con las mantas y miraba la situación forzosa en la que se encontraban sus amigos.

"Está bien" dijo derrotada Madame Pomfrey cediendoles el paso " pero no se la podrán llevar hasta que no haya tomado medidas" eso ultimo solo lo oyó Hermione ya que Harry y Ron estaban demasiado ocupados acercandose a ella y haciendole preguntas sobre su estado físico.

Snape se dispuso a girar sobre si mismo para dirigirse hacia la salida de la infermeria, había notado que su presencia importunaba a la chica, y no quería que se sientiese mal por su culpa.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien de verdad!" dijo Hermione cuando finalmente se descubrió indefinidamente,sonriendoles y haciendo gestos con la mano " sólo algo mareada, no me sentía muy bien y ya está, saldré de aquí muy pronto" eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a su profesor que desaparecía entre la sombras.

"Eso espero" sopló Ron más o menos aliviado, ultimamente ya no confiaba en lo que le decía su amiga "Hermione de verdad, si tienes algo que contarnos… nosotros somos tus amigos…"

Después de diez minutos que a Hermione le parecieron cinco segundos Madame Pomfrey les hechó de la infermeria comentandoles que podrían volver más tarde, dicho eso, Hermione creyó que se sentaría en su estudio y completaria informes o algo semejante, pero lo que hizo fue sentarse a su lado en la cama y la miró con algo que Hermione podía identificar como pena y compasión.

No le gustaba esa mirada, no quería dar pena, no quería, sabía arreglarselas sola, lo había demostrado varias veces, aunque no comiera, devorava los libros y esa era su unica fuente de energía, la presencia de Madame Pomfrey empezaba a incomodarla.

"Hija…" estaba claro que Poppy no sabía por donde empezar "Sabes que tienes un problema, pero no quieres aceptarlo" no era una pregunta, eso a Hermione le pareció una frase absurda y sin sentido¿A qué demonios se referia?

"Disculpe Madame Pomfrey, pero creo que no entiendo lo que quiere decirme" dijo Hermione lo más educadamente que pudo.

Madame Pomfrey bufó ante eso y le dijo "¿No lo entiendes o no quieres entenderlo?"

Menuda vieja, ya estaba empezando a chamuscarla¿Que diablos quería?

"Creo que no lo entiendo" repitió Hermione contrastando sarcasticamente su respuesta con sus pensamientos.

"¿Hace cuánto que no comes?" preguntó con una mirada, esta vez, calculadora.

Hermione ante eso perdió el habla¿como sabía esa vieja que no comía?

Sin esperar respuesta Madame Pomfrey prosiguió "No tengo intención de obligarte a nada, ese es un problema que debes solucionar tu con la ayuda y apoyo de amigos y familiares"

No permitiria que esa mujer se metiera en su vida, y menos que le diera consejos.

"Con todo el respeto Madame Pomfrey, pero creo que mi dieta no es algo que le incumba" dijo intentando no parecer grotesca.

"Me temo que sí me incumbe" dijo Madame Pomfrey empezando a perder la paciencia. Se levantó y salió de la infermeria dejando a Hermione con los nervios a flor de piel, después de unos diez minutos apareció con un plato con una hamburguesa y patas fritas que parecía recién hecho.

Se acercó a Hermione y le tendió el plato juntamente con los cubiertos, Hermione se miró el plato durante unos segundos y su cara de incredulidad pasó a la de asco.

"¡No me acerque eso!" gritó Hermione y haciendo un movimiento brusco con la mano tiró el plato y su contenido al suelo.

Ante eso Madame Pomfrey no hizo el ademán de recogerlo, sólo la miró, miró a la chiquilla que estaba incorporada en la cama con los ojos bañados de lágrimas mirándola como si fuera un monstruo, mordiendo las sábanas y con la cara roja de rabia.

"Señorita Granger" empezó Madame Pomfrey " yo, al igual que todo el profesorado de Hogwarts hemos sido jóvenes, y sabemos lo que es pasar esa etapa y tener complejos exagerados" dijo mirandola esta vez con seriedad " pero debo decirle que si esto no lo supera usted misma deberé de comunicarselo al director para…"

"¡Callese!" exclamó Hermione, se había levantado de la cama y temblaba de furia "usted… usted no entiende nada¡No entiende como me siento¡No entiende lo que YO siento!" diciendo eso último abandonó la infermeria corriendo desesperadamente con las zapatillas resonando en el silencioso pasillo de la infermeria, mientras se le escapaba un río de lágrimas.

Toc, toc.

"Pase" dijo la voz grave del profesor Dumbledore " oh! Poppy! Que alegria verte¿Un dulze de limón?" dijo ofreciendole una cesta llena hasta arriba de dulzes.

"Albus, lo que vengo a comunicarte es algo serio" dijo Madame Pomfrey "Necesito que le pase un comunicado a los señores Potter y Weasley"

-----------

Nuevamente, gracias por los reviews! Espero que no se cansen de apretar el botoncito y de darme consejos para rectificarme o cualquier otra cosa, lo agradecería muchisimo!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! k tl gente? Ya se, ya se, demasiado tiempo... lo sieeentooo! No sería justo que ahora les presentase excusas baratas, ya se lo imaginan, no? Ser estudiante de secundaria no es tarea fácil... xDD

Bueno, para los que aun se acuerden de mi historia (se oyen grillos de fondo) les presento este capítulo como una reflexión interior de Hermione, en lo que se ha convertido y como piensa, más o menos, una persona con trastornos alimentarios, espero que les guste!

Dejen reviews!!

**Don't feel, just think**

Hermione salió precipitadamente por el pasillo de la enfermería y se dispuso a correr hasta el final de ésta hasta que supo que ya nadie podía seguirla.

Se apoyó en la pared de piedra fría, tan sólo llevaba el pijama. No quería sentir nada, todo lo veía oscuro, su vida había dado un vuelco. De la "aventura-misterio-vamos-a-cargarnos-a-Voldemort" a "pobrecita-hermione-que-se-va-a-matar". Era totalmente ridículo. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y empezó a pensar. ¿Qué podía hacer?. Con lo hermanitas de la caridad que se creían todos los de la escuela, en cuestión de días, o de horas, tendría a medio docente siguiéndola por los pasillos y atiborrándola de comida.

Como si no le hubiera costado convencer a sus padres de que desayunaba, comía y cenaba como era debido. Y la de amigos invisibles que se había inventado para poder "salir a comer fuera" o para poder decir "ya comí con mis amigos". Había sido horrible. No le gustaba nada vomitar, era lo más asqueroso del mundo. Por eso siempre intentaba no comer a no tener que ir al baño después de cada comida con la culpabilidad ayudándola a meterse el cepillo de dientes por la garganta.

Al principio, Hermione era sólo una aprendiz. Observaba las portadas de las revistas de moda muggles, veía las chicas rubias con pelo sedoso, piernas largas y cintura diminuta. Era un infierno, y aunque en casa tenía que apañárselas por no comer, muchas veces extrañaba la comida. Se imaginaba aquellas pizzas con queso que tomaba cada domingo con sus padres en ese restaurante de la calle de al lado, y notaba como su estómago le recordaba la comida nuevamente, como su cerebro le brindaba imágenes de hamburguesas con extra de bacón y como todos los medios de comunicación le decían "come, come, engorda para nosotros".

Y sentía que no lo podía resistir, muchas noches, extrañamente cuando nadie la veía empezaba a atiborrarse de chocolate, pastas... todo lo que le había apetecido durante esos días de horrible ayuno y que no había podido probar. La ansiedad se apoderaba tanto de ella que mezclaba todo tipo de cosas: queso con chocolate, leche y refrescos de cola, frutas de todo tipo y otra vez queso, y otra vez chocolate, y ahora un sándwich con jamón... Y la peor parte venía después, durante el atracón, cuando no tenía conciencia de sí misma, no podía decir: "BASTA" aún no teniendo hambre, no tenía que saciar sólo su estómago, sino también su ansiedad, ahogarse en esas lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos y terminaban muchas veces en las comisuras de sus labios mezclándose con el bizcocho de chocolate. Luego de ese laberinto y orgía de emociones y sentimientos venía la culpa. La inmensa culpa que la invadía mientras notaba que su estomago se inflaba como un globo. Y peor aún de aquello era la necesidad que tenía de devolverlo todo, pero no podía, al principio no podía. Nunca le había gustado devolver, y no lo había hecho nunca adrede, era horroroso verse en medio de todo aquel volumen que tenía por cuerpo y no poder hacer nada porque no era lo suficientemente valiente como para echarlo fuera.

Y ahora estaba en la escuela, donde nadie podía obligarla a comer ya que todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con sus estudios o con salir por hogsmade con los amigos.

Pero aunque ella por fin había superado la fase de atracones y de no poder devolverlo, igualmente su cerebro sentía todo el día la necesidad de pensar en ello. Cuando se veía obligada a comer un trozo de fruta o algún vaso de leche para no caerse desmayada, daba 200 saltos para acelerar su metabolismo, o sólo desayunaba, para tener la seguridad de que esa comida se quemaría.

Pero ahora la cosa se había complicado, tarde o temprano descubrirían en el baño de myrtle la poción que la ayudaba a devolver cada vez que comía, y todo terminaría en una especie de drama trágico el cual ella no tenía ninguna intención de pasar. Su objetivo era entonces, hacer creer a todo el mundo que lo había superado, y que ya comía, que había sido una semana tonta. Había pociones que podían aportarle las vitaminas necesarias para que, cuando madame Pomfrey hiciese la prueba sobre si comía o no, saliese positivo. La cuestión era encontrar un libro en la escuela que contuviese esa información. Seguramente en la biblioteca habría algo. Se aplaudió a sí misma por tan brillante idea sin haber ingerido hidratos de carbono que alimentaran su cerebro. Por fin conseguiría ser perfecta para su profesor, no tenía intención de dejarlo. Ahora Ana era la única amiga que la entendía.

Pensó en dónde podía ir en ese momento. Quizás al baño de Myrtle para eliminar pruebas, pero borró esa idea de su cabeza, seguramente ya habían ido allí y Myrtle ya les había contado a los profesores sobre la poción, era una pérdida de tiempo. Pensó en volver a la enfermería, quizás si volvía allí como una alma culpable y transparente sería un punto a su favor para el nuevo plan que tenía en mente.

---------

Para los que no esten familiarizados con algunos términos: Ana es la abreviación de anorexia. algunas personas con trastornos alimentarios se familiarizan con los términos usando una jerga propia que sueviza ciertos aspectos de su forma de vida. Mia, por ejemplo, es la abreviación de bulimia, ambas abreviaciones simbolizan una amiga (o amigo) imaginario que se supone que ayuda en su desarrollo como personas con transtornos alimentarios.

Adiós y dejen sus comentarios!! (ignoren las faltas xDDD)


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa!! He actualizado rapidito, ¡lo sé!

Primero de todo pedir disculpas por no haberles dado las gracias por los reviews… no saben como me llena de felicidad llegar al día siguiente y ver que hay gente que se toma la molestia para escribir unas líneas dándome su opinión y usando su tan valioso tiempo, de verdad, muchas gracias.

**It's too late**

Harry y Ron estaban totalmente aturdidos, aún intentando digerir la fatal noticia que les había comentado el profesor Dumbledore.

En pocas ocasiones habían visto tan serio al director, y en menos aún sin haberles ofrecido un dulce de limón al salir o al entrar a su despacho.

Ron no pronunciaba palabra, parecía que le habían lanzado una vez más una maldición para devolver babosas, no parecía dispuesto a mantener una conversación estable durante unas horas.

Por lo que era Harry, que ya era bastante cayado, ahora no tenía palabras para expresar el desconcierto, la tristeza, la impotencia que sentía. ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes? ¿Tan poco conocían a su amiga como para no haber podido averiguarlo por sí solos?

Ahora andaban casi sin rumbo por la escuela. Automáticamente sus pasos les llevaron a la torre de Gryffindor, quizás porque las últimas palabras del director fueron: "De momento vamos a buscarla nosotros y estará bajo nuestra vigilancia hasta nuevo aviso, volved a la torre de gryffindor y descansad".

¿Cómo pretendía Dumbeldore que descansaran y se relajaran en la torre de Gryffindor teniendo a su mejor amiga perdida por la escuela y con ese problema? Tenían que hacer algo.

Y sin más aviso, cuando Ron ya había dicho la contraseña a la dama gorda y se disponía a entrar por el agujero del retrato, Harry echó a correr.

"¡Harry!, ¿dónde vas?" oyó que gritaba Ron a sus espaldas. Éste, al no obtener respuesta, corrió detrás de él dejando el retrato de la dama gorda abierto de par en par.

"¿Bueno, yo ya si eso me quedo aquí abierta hasta que alguien me cierre no?" se oyó replicar a la dama gorda "¿Por qué siempre me harán lo mismo?" masculló ya más por sí misma que por nadie más.

Hermione se apoyaba con serios problemas a la roca húmeda de la pared, se sentía como una mujer mayor arrastrando los años atados a ella sin ninguna intención de dejarla libre.

A los cinco minutos que a ella le parecieron una eternidad, vislumbró una luz en medio de aquella orgía de rincones oscuros del castillo. Estaba llegando de la enfermería, y Madame Pomfrey no estaba. Suponía que habían salido a buscarla. Pero había alguien en la habitación, alguien que había deseado tanto durante los últimos años y que ahora aparecía en el momento más inoportuno.

Snape estaba sentado encima de la cama donde se suponía que debía estar estirada en ese momento Hermione. Ella apoyó la espalda al marco de la puerta con toda la naturalidad que pudo. Snape se alzó de la cama casi en la misma décima de segundo en que vislumbró a la Gryffindor.

"Profesor… "balbuceó Hermione casi sin fuerzas por articular palabra. Odiaba que tuviera de verla en esa situación, el encuentro que ella había soñado era en mitad de la noche, sí, pero peinada, con una camisa bonita y con la serenidad que la caracterizaba normalmente, pero que ahora era cada vez menos.

"Han salido a buscarla" la cortó Snape casi sin mover los labios, aunque en esa inmensa oscuridad era imposible ver algo más que su tez blanca contrastada con su ropaje negro.

Aquella frialdad sentó a Hermione como una bofetada helada. Estaba a punto de llorar y lo peor era que no sabía porqué. Quizás porque él no se había dado cuenta, quizás porqué no se veía ella misma suficientemente perfecta o quizás porque su cuerpo carecía de la mayoría de vitaminas necesarias para mantenerse en pié.

Al no obtener respuesta, Snape hizo un paso adelante con la intención de ayudarla, ya que los serios problemas que tenía Hermione para estar derecha no se le habían pasado por alto.

Pero cuando estaba ya alargándole un brazo para ayudarla, Hermione se desplomó al suelo, no porque la debilidad la había consumido por completo finalmente, si no porqué quería esconderse de alguna forma de su profesor durante ese momento tan desagradablemente humillante.

Así que se quedó en el suelo, abrazada a sí misma y cabizbaja y, articulando perfectamente cada letra dijo:

"Márchese"

Snape no hizo el mínimo ademán de arrodillarse. Simplemente hizo lo que le pidieron. Aunque no solía hacerlo, y menos viniendo de un alumno, para él ya fue un gesto de respeto hacia ella, para hacerle sentir que, aunque no estaba sola, no necesitaba a los demás para seguir adelante, ni llegar hasta la cama.

Pero, al girar la esquina por la que había venido al entrar en la enfermería se encontró con el joven Potter, que había venido hasta ahí como una exhalación respirando aceleradamente.

Lo había oído todo, y seguramente le reprocharía que no hubiera ayudado a Hermione a levantarse.

Harry no disimuló su sorpresa al ver al profesor saliendo de la enfermería. Desde su campo de visión, podía ver el borde del pijama y el pelo de Hermione a la altura de sus rodillas. Segundos después Harry notó una respiración acelerada detrás de él, al cual no reparó en lo más mínimo.

"¿No piensa ayudarla?" le escupió Harry a Snape con todo el odio que pudo concentrar en esa frase.

Snape clavó sus fríos ojos negros en los ojos del Gryffindor y Harry clavó los suyos en los de su profesor, retándole. ¿Tan desalmado era su profesor de pociones, que dejaría tirada a una alumna en el suelo y enferma?

Ron observaba, sin articular palabra.

"Creo que esa labor les corresponde a ustedes" dijo, al fin, el profesor de poción, sin cambiar la expresión glacial de su rostro.

Y con un sutil movimiento de capa, pasó al lado de Harry con su paso característicamente ligero y silencioso.

Harry se aseguró que los pasos se habían alejado lo suficiente para correr hasta donde estaba Hermione. Oyendo tras de sí diversos insultos todos de un género diferente y con referencia al profesor anteriormente aludido, se agachó al lado de Hermione para coger su mano izquierda, congelada, y rodearla entorno las suyas, en el desesperado intento de darles calor.

"Hermione, ¿Cómo has podido hacerte esto?" dijo Ron observando con ojos tristes y cristalinos a su mejor amiga.

Hermione no contestó, simplemente observó sus rostros durante un momento. El pelo de Harry, como siempre, desordenado, no tenía remedio. El de Ron pelirrojo, tenía un pelo y unos ojos condenadamente bellos. Y los ojos de Harry… como le hubiese gustado tener esos ojos…

¿Por qué pensaba ahora en esas tonterías? No lo sabía. "Quizás" pensó Hermione "es que es lo único a lo que puedo agarrarme y aún me da más fuerza que los libros".

"No sabes el mal rato que nos has hecho pasar" continuó Ron sin percatarse del horrible silencio que pretendía acorralarlos " ¡Nos dijeron que habías escapado de la enfermería! Te buscamos. Pero no estabas por ninguna parte. Finalmente Harry pensó en volver a la enfermería- digo que lo pensó, porque salió corriendo en una dirección totalmente contraria por lo que no tuve más remedio que seguirle- ¡Y nos encontramos que estabas hablando con Snape! Pensamos que te podía haber hecho algo, como estabas en el suelo…"

Cuando Ron hubo terminado su acalorada narración de los hechos, Hermione hizo un gesto casi imperceptible con la cabeza. Finalmente Harry intuyó que era un gesto de negación. De verdad que le estaba asustando, ¿tan ida estaba?

"Snape no me ha tocado" habló por primera vez Hermione " Eso es lo que realmente me mata" pensó para sus adentros.

Se oyeron pasos acelerados que venían del pasillo. A los diez segundos aparecieron Madame Pomfrey, seguida del profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagal.

Los profesores se dispusieron a ayudarla a levantarse y a colocarla en la cama donde se había sentado Snape – al recordar eso Hermione acarició las sábanas con la mirada -, y prepararle un plato bien caliente de sopa.

Dumbledore mandó llamar a un elfo para que comunicara a la cocina que llevasen comida a la habitación y se acercó a la cama de Hermione con una mirada profunda y triste.

"Hemos encontrado la poción y sus reservas en el baño de Myrtle" dijo Albus con voz suave y pausada "No hemos tenido que insistirle mucho para que nos contara que pasaba en ese baño cada día".

Hermione bajó su mirada y observó estúpidamente el tazón con sopa. Cogió la cuchara, se la acercó a los labios, pero la retiró rápidamente. Lanzó una mirada de disculpa hacia Madame Pomfrey.

"Esto no puede seguir así" gruñó la mujer mientras llevaba los platos llenos de comida hacia su cama "esto no puede seguir así…" repitió.

"Gracias Poppy" dijo Dumbledore para tranquilizar el ambiente "Deja los platos en la mesita y déjanos un rato con Hermione"

Madame Pomfrey se quedó quieta durante un momento sospesando las distintas posibilidades, pero como no podía desobedecer una orden directa del director, optó por salir de la sala murmurando alguna cosa que fue imperceptible para los presentes y dar un suave portazo al entrar a su despacho.

La sala quedó en un estúpido e incómodo silencio, o eso es lo que le pareció a Hermione. Harry cogió nuevamente la mano increíblemente pálida de Hermione, Ron se sentó preocupado al lado de la cama junto a Harry y Dumbledore observó a su alumna.

"Señorita Granger" empezó Dumbledore con una expresión indescifrable en su cara "ignoro el hecho por el cual ha hecho semejante estupidez" al decir eso, su expresión se endureció gradualmente " porque no creo que fuera por sobrepeso" Hermione le aguantó la mirada intentando que el director no pudiese interpretar nada en sus ojos "estoy convencido, que una muchacha como usted sabrá salir de ésta sin la ayuda exhaustiva de los profesores, así que creo que podríamos llevar esto en un discreto secreto" Harry i Ron asintieron al recibir la mirada de Dumbledore "eso incluye a sus padres, ya que creo que no necesitan ser preocupados…pero a cambio, usted debe prometerme que no engañará a sus amigos, ni los traicionará y que hará lo posible para volver a su vida normal"

Todos la miraron, esperando una afirmación, ella estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en algo más que no fuese en la cama, pero al estar acorralada por tantas miradas inquisitorias y preocupadas a la vez, asintió.

"Pues bien, ahora cuídenmela bien, durante el tiempo que necesiten " dijo Dumbledore a punto de salir de la habitación " cuando crean que la señorita Granger está en condiciones de escapar de su vigilancia perpetua, son libres de trasladarla a su dormitorio" y se fue con un último destello de cristal procedente de sus gafas de media luna.

No hablaron más durante toda la noche. Hermione se quedó dormida antes de que le pudieran dar algo para ingerir, aunque sabia que Madame Pomfrey le habría dado alguna poción con vitaminas para que le diese fuerzas.

Esa teoría quedo reforzada cuando al día siguiente se sentía plentamente viva, con fuerzas, ¡activa! ¿Cuánto hacía que no se sentía así?¿Desde el verano, quizás?.

Hermione nunca se había alegrado tanto de tener a Harry y a Ron de amigos. Durante las siguientes semanas, Harry y Ron le llevaban golosinas de Hogsmade y le traían los deberes para que siguiese estudiando, además, le hacían mucha compañía, porque estar en cuidados intensivos bajo vigilancia de Madame Pomfrey no era muy agradable.

Por otra parte, Hermione no podía estar más disgustada consigo misma. Era imposible escapar de esa cama para poder ir al baño sola, ya que una elfa con una mirada temiblemente semejante a la de Madame Pomfrey la seguía dentro del baño y la acompañaba hasta la cama, y está claro que devolver no es demasiado silencioso como para que el que está al otro lado de la puerta no se diese cuenta.

Parecía que Hermione empezaba a entender porqué había hecho mal con no comer. Empezaba a sentir…¿como se llamaba esa sensación?¿De bienestar? No lo sabía, ni le importaba… se había dado cuenta que se había perdido tantas cosas durante el tiempo en que sólo había estado pensando en sí misma… la gente nueva de la escuela, Harry como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, Ron dentro del equipo de Quidditch, las nuevas parejas que se habían formado…

Entonces su pensamiento se quedó atascado. Hacía tiempo que no veía la causa de todo ese infierno. Sabía que su profesor no iría a verla, él no tenía por qué, pero quizás… quizás, con esa nueva oportunidad que le abrían brindado a Hermione, ella se atrevería a… hablar más con él… conocerle, pretender ser su amiga… En un momento de sinceridad, arrancarle lo que él sentía por ella y decirle cuánto había significado él en su vida… ¿Podría ser posible? Era tan ingenua… y a la vez soñadora.

Por fin, tres meses después, tras muchas insistencias por parte de los tres hacia Madame Pomfrey, Hermione pudo salir de la enfermería y hacer vida normal. ¡Por fin podría ir a clase!¡Qué feliz se sentía! Sus dos mejores amigos confiaban en ella, podría ver a Snape, y además era libre. No tenía intención de volver a recaer en ese círculo vicioso de desestructuración y remordimientos, estaba dispuesta a aprovechar cualquier orpotunidad que se le brindase para vivir… una vez más.

"¡Hermione, venga vamos, que llegaremos tarde a Transformaciones!" gritaba un Ron nervioso mientras consultaba el reloj de su amigo.

"¡Ya voy, pesado!" dijo Hermione mientras bajaba por las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas.

" No entiendo como las chicas podeis tardar tanto en arreglaros" espetó un Harry divertido por la expresión de su amigo pelirrojo.

Cuando Hermione se unió a ellos, los tres emprendieron camino hasta la aula de transformaciones mientras su amiga les explicaba lo importante que era para una chica hacer sentir bien a los demás por su aspecto.

"Pues anda que no has escojido tú un buen día para empezar las clases" dijo Ron intentando desviar el tema de conversación, cosa que Hermione no pasó por alto " hoy nos toca a última hora de la tarde dos horas de pociones"

"eso es mortal" asintió Harry.

"A ver, decidme,¿qué ser humano del planeta puede ser tan cruel como paras enviarnos las dos últimas horas de un lunes por la tarde con Snape?" exclamó Ron serrando los dientes.

"Quizás uno que quiere que aprendan pociones para poder aprovar el curso… y los exámenes finales" susurró una voz fría detrás suyo.

Los tres se giraron y dieron un paso atrás al encontrarse con la mirada fría y penetrante del profesor de pociones junto con su enmarcado pelo negro grasiento.

"Eso mismo es lo que le iba a decir yo a Ron,¿verdad?" dijo Harry para desviar la atención sobre sí mismo, cosa que no funcionó.

"5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar en medio del pasillo obstaculizando el paso" dijo Snape sin escucharle y haciendo un movimiento para irse. Pero entonces se paró para clavar su mirada en Hermione.

"Ya se encuentra bien, señorita Granger" preguntó Snape con una nota de escepticismo que a Harry no se le pasó por alto. Snape había articulado esa frase sílaba por sílaba para que sonase lo más burlona posible, pero a Hermione se le iluminaron los ojos delante esa muestra de interés inusual hacia ella.

" Sí, muchas gracias profesor, estoy mejor" dijo Hermione casi sonriendo enormemente para sus adentros "gracias a mis amigos…" puntualizó ella.

Snape carraspeó. No tenía intención de hablar de el valor de la amistad minutos antes de empezar su clase matutina de pociones con los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, así que optó por hacer entrega de algo que debía de haber entregado hacía tiempo.

"Verá" empezó Snape intentando acorralar a sus tres alumnos hacia la pared para discretar un poco más el encuentro " los profesores habíamos hecho una especie de… postal para que se curara temprano, y bueno, jugamos a suertes y resulta que yo fui el… bueno, al que le tocó (N/A:al desgraciado que le tocó, vaya) hacer entrega de ésta. Y tengo que pedirle disculpas por no haberla podido llevar antes a su habitación, pero se me pasaron los días y… - pero no tuvo que añadir nada más, porque Hermione había cogido la postal con manos temblorosas y con cara de estupefacción.

"Muchísimas gracias profesor" dijo ella sinceramente mirándole a los ojos.

Snape por un momento pensó que se estaba burlando de él, pero en seguida interpretó esa cara de felicidad como un reflejo de sinceridad hacia su persona, algo que lo descolocó completamente.

Así que, sin decir nada más, Snape se fue en dirección a su clase.

Ron observó con indignación a Snape hasta que desapareció al voltear la esquina y empezó a decir ascos sobre él, uno detrás de otro.

"…¿pero que se ha creído ese tío entregándote eso después de curarte? Es que no tiene vergüenza, con lo buena estudiante que eres y lo mal que se ha portado…"

Pero Hermione no le escuchaba, leía las líneas de dedicatorias de todos los profesores buscando la de su profesor, hasta que encontró unas rezagadas palabras escondidas al pie de la postal, con letra elegantemente curvada e inglesa que decía:

_Para que se mejore_

_Severus Snape_

Era la dedicatoria más corta, la más fría y la más escueta en intenciones, pero para ella era la más valiosa. Se llevó la postal a su rostro y sonrió, pensando que, su plan que con tanta delicadeza le había costado trazar durante esos días, no se tendría que llevar a cabo, al final…

Continuará

Habeis visto que largo???? Me lo he currado no?? Esque me sentí culpable al hacer ese capítulo tan corto, así que he tenido que hacer este para compensaros… me ha costado tiempo, pero al final me ha salido y ahora está publicado!!

Gracias recientemente a:

**DoOmii**me alegro que te haya gustado

**Varg22**: eres muy amable en fijarte en el cambio, yo también lo he notado xDD de verdad que gracias por tu valoración, sé que los dos primeros capis estaban mal escritos, no tengo excusa, me gusta que sean sincera conmigo en ese aspecto.

**Elena-Unduli** creo que cada uno es responsable de sus actos, pero no creo en la completa jurisdicción sobre uno mismo. Hay gente que no sabe lo que es bueno realmente para él, pero piensa que eres afortunado/a si sabes realmente lo que te conviene y no necesitas que otras personas decidan por ti. Realmente la anorexia es una forma de pensar influenciada por la presión social, pero que a la vez se basa en el control que se tiene de uno mismo y el rechazo a escuchar los consejos de los demás, es un poco contradictorio, ¿verdad?.

**Anely: **Sé que tu siempre estás ahí, apoyándome, wpa

**rasaaabe**Gracias y estoy en ello!

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn**estuve apunto de dejarlo, fue gracias a un review como el tuyo que me animó a continuarlo! Thanks!

**Arashi 04**También es una de mis favoritas, grax. La verdad no me considero muy buena escritora, pero si que invento historias en mi cabeza a menudo XDD

**Mariet Malfoy Snape**gracias por las felicitaciones. Cuando yo empecé con esta pareja y la de Sev y Harry también hice lo mismo, todos los fics que encontraba me los leía XDD, eso creo que nos pasa a todos cuando empezamos a leer fics, no?? OO

Estate segura de que Sev ayudará en todo lo que pueda a nuestra gran amiga Herm n.-

**HoneyBeeM**gracias por la valoración, se que es algo extraña y que viene un poco de nuevo el tema, desde que empecé a escribirlo percibí que no sería fácil sacar una historia en que pudiera mezclar el mundo mágico, con la relación amorosa profesor-alumna y encima la anorexia, el último es un tema delicado, estoy muy pensativa sobre el ritmo que va a tomar la historia, aunque creo que con este capi ya veréis más por donde van los tiros. Lo se! Es que el castellano no es mi lengua materna y confundo muchas palabras con la mía, ruego disculpen estas faltas tan idiotas que se irán encontrando a lo largo de la narración. UU

PD: Benditos sean los correctores del Word!!O.O

**gryreinadecorazones**Hola wpa, espero que tu amiga este mejor y no lo esté pasando tan mal como dicen que se pasa. He intentado en el capitulo anterior contar un poco como empezó todo, aunque van a ir habiendo fragmentos de fic que os aclararán algunas dudas de todo. Creo que así algunos también empezarán a conocer esta enfermedad desde un punto de vista más dramático que el de los documentales, porque se supone que ya conocen un poco a los personajes, no se si me explico…

Gracias por las felicitaciones!

**sdhgfskdhgf**gracias por los ánimos, voy a seguir escribiéndolo, gracias!

**Akizuki **: gracias, con este tipo de comentarios a una se le sube la moral de repente! OoO!

**LADY FNX SNAPE PRINCE: **Sep! lo se! más largo, pero es que me pasa el tiempo volando y para escribir un párrafo me estoy una hora corrigiendo faltas y purificando la expresión escrita y todo. Voy a dar lo máximo en este fic!

**Zaira Malfoy**grax, si, creo que es difícil meterse del todo en su piel, pero se hace lo que se puede xDD

**Laia Bourne Black**Sí, lo primero que todo, mi objetivo es que quedara lo más creíble posible, que los lectores no se encontrasen con una hermione totalmente diferente y radicalmente dramática al del año pasado.

**MarisolBlack**Con el acercamiento… a eso estoy, el problema es que no se de que manera acercar a estos dos sin que parezca brusco, ni por pena por parte de severus… pero a eso estoy xD

**Eglavásawen**Si, depende de la temporada que tenga actualizo más rápido o lo abandono XDDD bueno, gracias por el comment!

**Khye**que si siente algo?? Bueno, sólo recomendar a la gente sensible que no siga leyendo este fic… XD es broma! No pueden creer todo lo que escriba!

**belial16**está muy bien esa pregunta, sé que al principio hermione salió vomitando, pero es que las personas anoréxicas son capaces de vomitar hasta un chicle sin azúcar si tienen remordimientos… así que, aunque tiene preferencia por no comer, porque como ya comente en el último capi no le gusta nada devolver, puede pasar épocas de comedora compulsiva y luego devolverlo.

**tercy-S-Scloe: **A mi también me pasa eso… me refiero a lo de soñar con una máquina de desdoblamientos de personas… llegará a existir algun día? xDD Muchas gracias por volver a dejar un comentario, eres muy amable!

**rasaaabe**sabía que no era mi imaginación! El chap 3 fue corto, siiii!! Lo sabía!! Jajajajaja!! Nada, nada, entiendo que moleste un poco… a mi también me molesta cuando leo FF de otros usuarios y hacen esos capítulos tan pequeños… diminutos… que no te da tiempo ni a situarte otra vez en la historia… mm-… me estoy criticando a mi misma…

Merci x el comentario y tu apoyo!!

**El Collar De Perlas**Te puedo asegurar que aunque tu review sea corto, transmite mucho mas de lo que crees. Muchas gracias por tu valoración, nunca me habían dicho algo asi XD

**Elizabeth Salazar: **Jajaja, yo cuando me leí el quinto libro tampoco, pero ya ves… XDDD Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir lo que piensas!!

Y a todos los que hayan leído el fic y no hayan dejado review (como acostumbro ha hacer yo… (muajajajaja!!) gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado!!


End file.
